


The Great American Road Trip

by Skywolf1314



Series: Halex drabbles. [9]
Category: the raven key
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf1314/pseuds/Skywolf1314
Summary: Set in 2020 after a war, three men return to their adopted family and embark on a road-trip to free themselves of the horrors they faced.basically its my 'get away with hitting my 500 words a day goal without actually making any progress with my main project :D'
Relationships: Hawk/Alex, hawk/alex/robin, hawk/ares
Series: Halex drabbles. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385728
Kudos: 1





	The Great American Road Trip

**The Great American road trip. Pt 1.**

The air smelled like asphalt as they sped down the empty highway, Led Zeppelin’s Ramble on was the anthem of the moment. Hawk had his arm out the window; the gentle, hot breeze tickled the hairs along his skin. Alex was singing in time with the song; his fingers rasping the wheel as he drummed the beat. In the back Robin slept, his earphones turned up to full blast to block out Alex’s singing—Alex sung louder.

“So, I keep, RAMBLIN’ ON!”

Hawk had never felt so content. There they were, three of them, back from the trials of War, scarred but alive and travelling across America in an old cherry red 1975 Nova SS. A car Alex and Dawn had lovingly remade from just the frame. It smelled of oil and old leather and the contents of the McDonalds bag discarded somewhere in the back.

Alex’s grand idea was to road trip across the states, to visit his hometown and introduce Hawk to his father. As much as Hawk hated flying, the eight-hour plane journey had brought a smile to Alex’s face that Hawk had scarcely seen. Not to mention seeing Dawn and Ares again after so long had filled him with love and familiarity. They had taken great care of his beloved cat.

“Kitten, C’mon sing with me!” Alex laughed, the car swerved as he air guitared.

“I don’t know this song.” Hawk shrugged. “You know my step-dad never let me listen to rock.”

Alex’s nose scrunched, causing the scars that led up and across his left eye to stretch. Hawk eyed them with painful relief. Alex could have lost that eye; he could have died. Hawk shook his head and watched the scenery pass instead…No bad thoughts will ruin the trip.

They were travelling along the U.S. 50, a long stretch of nothing that cut across the Nevada desert. The desert was orange and green and had spiny trees. It was a big change from the California lands they had come from; there it was hot and busy and full of oceans.

In the months he Alex and Robin had spent in California with Dawn and Ares, Hawk had taken to finding anywhere that could provide shade from the harsh sun. Dawn had a colour to her skin that she never had when she lived in England, the sun agreed with her.

Hawk just burned.

Ares had somehow remained as pale as ever. His skin looked like the sun had never touched it. While Dawn and Alex had fixed up the car, Ares had taken Hawk and a rather unhappy Robin to the RedWood national park. Hawk had never seen a forest so vast, so green. It was like he had been returned to his habitat.

Ares taught him about the trees and the moss and the grass. They caught salamanders and toads. Robin found bear tracks and decided that he would no longer join them on their woodland hikes. The trees were vast and ancient, Ares told him that the trees could feel them when they got close.

“War changed you.” Ares had commented as they climbed a fallen tree. “You lost some of your you-ness.”

“War stole the innocence from me. When I was captured…I think part of my soul had been taken.” Hawk had replied, forcing the memories of the six months he had been held by the enemy away. They wanted him for his lineage. Apparently, his bloodline had been worth something to them.

“Curse the ones who put you there.” Ares offered his hand. He always did.

Hawk hadn’t expected the man to pull him into a hug, like he had done when Hawk was a boy, like he had done when Hawk’s stepfather had placed bruises across his ribs.

“Don’t squirm.” Ares groaned. “You used to cuddle me all the time.”

“Yeah, when I was six!” Hawk complained but sank into the lavender scent of his adopted father. To Hawk, Ares was his real dad; he made him feel safe and aside from Alex and Robin, the only man he would ever trust.

“You’ll always be my boy; I don’t care that you’re touching thirty, you can give me a hug.”

Hawk had snorted, but he was grateful, Ares had very few words but the ones he did speak always seemed to make him feel whole again.

“Okay, okay old man, enough!” Hawk wiggled free, “lets come here one weekend with Tommy, I'm sure he’d apricate it.”

Ares grinned pridefully.

“He’s better at naming the trees than me; he's only sixteen. Last time I brought him here, we returned with a fox kit. Damn boy loves his animals.” Ares leaned against a tree, “he’s made friends this year; they are like him, Will and Rosa, completely weird.”

Hawk smiled to himself.

“SWEET HOME ALABAMA!”

Hawks reminiscing was cut off by Alex’s screeching.

“WHERE THE SKIES ARE SO BLUE”

“Al,” Hawk chuckled. “I can hear you just fine.”

“You know this one, Hawk; I wanna hear ya! SWEET HOME ALABAMA!”

Hawk smirked and shook his head.

Alex was alive.

They were alive.

“Where the skies are so blue.” Hawk continued causing Alex to squeak in amusement.

“SWEET HOME ALABAMA,”

“Lord, I'm coming home to you.”

“I swear if you two don’t shut up, I'm going to get out and walk to whatever hick town Alex comes from.” Robin groaned, unplugging Alex’s phone and silencing the music. “Four hours. Four hours of that.”

Alex plucked his phone back from Robin and tossed it to Hawk.

“I’m the driver, Roo, when it’s your turn to drive, you can pick the songs.”

Robin groaned and flopped back into his seat.

“I hate you both.”

Alex beamed and looked at Hawk.

Together they both sang.

“SWEET HOME ALABAMA!”


End file.
